


Keeping You Close

by aurorstorm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-08
Updated: 2012-10-08
Packaged: 2017-11-15 21:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorstorm/pseuds/aurorstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could stop her returning, though. Regina is like a drug, and Emma is suffering a full-blown addiction.</p>
<p>[Swan Queen drabble, Emma is conflicted about her casual relationship with Regina]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeping You Close

**Author's Note:**

> So I was digging through my documents and I actually found an almost complete drabble under the file name 'ideas and stuffs'... I don't even remember writing it, but I finished it off tonight and thought you guys might like to read it!

For the third time this week alone, Emma Swan lies panting under an equally exhausted but satisfied Regina Mills. Regina grins down at her devilishly and leans in for one last searing kiss.

Their routine is always the same, Emma notices – a mind-blowing fuck, a few brief moments basking in the afterglow and then a wordless eviction from the Mayor’s bed. Emma tells herself every time that she doesn’t mind, that it is only about the great sex, that she’s never cared for commitment anyway, and it isn’t like she’s in _love_ with Regina or anything that ridiculous... yet after every single one of their trysts she finds herself becoming more and more conflicted.

Nothing could stop her returning, though. Regina is like a drug, and Emma is suffering a full-blown addiction.

As predicted, the spark of lust drains from the Mayor’s eyes and she sniffs and rolls back onto the bed. Emma pulls a few sweaty strands of hair from her own forehead and tries to arrange her facial expression into one of apathy. She admonishes herself for feeling rejected yet again. This is just how their thing _works,_ whatever it is.

Emma crawls over to the edge of the bed and swings her legs over the side, flicking pieces of clothing up deftly with her feet. She is struggling to clasp her bra together behind her back when an almost inaudible noise of protest comes from the other side of the bed. Emma freezes.

“Stay,” Regina murmurs softly, and Emma is sure she must have misheard.

“Regina?” she questions, turning to face her. “What—what was that?”

“You heard what I said.” Regina sighs, rolling her eyes. “Now get back here before I change my mind.”

“But—” Emma stammers, “But what about Henry, in the morning—”

 “Shut up,” Regina groans, and reaches over to pull Emma into a kiss.

They fall back into bed together, and Regina helps Emma shrug off the still unclasped bra before she pulls the covers up over them. Emma buries her left hand in Regina’s hair and deepens their kiss, while Regina traces patterns with her fingernails down Emma’s spine. Emma runs her free hand along the curve of Regina’s waist, revelling in the way she shudders and whimpers under her touch.

It occurs to her now that Regina is probably just as lonely as Emma, and just as scared about what all of this might mean. But they’ll think about that in the morning, Emma decides. Tonight, she’s going to lose herself again in the comfort of Regina’s soft skin, warm hands and bottomless eyes.

For the first time, Regina doesn’t want her to run away—and for the first time, with _any_ lover, Emma doesn’t want to either.


End file.
